Twin Sister
by FanWoman21
Summary: 1st in the series - Sophia Queen is the twin sister of Oliver Queen and in a relationship with Tommy Merlyn. When her brother returns to Starling she knows he's different but she has to tackle opening a nightclub which her brothers wants in on and moving forward with Tommy. Will she find out about her brother's extra activities? What secrets does she carry that affect everybody?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sophia Queen is the twin sister of Oliver Queen and is in a relationship with Tommy Merlyn. When her brother returns to Starling she knows he's different but she has to tackle opening a nightclub which her brothers wants in on and moving forward with Tommy. Will she find out about her brother's extra activities? What secrets does she carry that affect everybody? How does she know so much about fighting? Tommy/OC; not for Laurel fans.

**Note: **This isn't for Laurel fans guys. I don't like her, in fact I like Thea more than I like her and considering the hate I have for Thea that's saying something. Tommy deserved so much better than Laurel so I'm giving it to him. This will be AU and Tommy will survive I'm not saying anything more on that subject.

Sophia Queen - Dianna Agron

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Death, it's something so terrifying and it can consume someone's lives without you even realizing it. Sophia Queen had been consumed by death for five years ever since her twin brother, Oliver, got onto a boat with her father and Sara Lance. The boat sunk and she lost her whole family in the process. Her brother was dead and while he may have been a playboy jackass he didn't deserve death no matter what Laurel Lance thought. She also lost her father and the deaths of her twin and father made her lost her little sister and mother as well. Sophia's mother, Moira, locked herself inside the mansion and refused to speak to anyone until finally her now stepfather, Walter Steele, got her to come out of her shell but she still wasn't the same. Her little sister, Thea, had become a brat doing drugs, alcohol, and stealing. Sophia had tried to get through to her but it hadn't worked.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" a voice asked sitting next to her on the couch in her apartment.

"The person I'm always thinking about Tommy, my brother," she answered turning to smile at her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn.

"I know he was your twin," Tommy started putting an arm around her.

"I don't think he's dead Tommy. He's my twin I would know and I get that I should just stop thinking that but I can't. If you can't at least support my right to have faith of some kind then you can get out," Sophia said standing because she was just tired of being called stupid for having faith.

"Don't do that," Tommy sighed grabbing her arm and pulling her back down into his lap, "I believe you."

Sophia sighed as her blue-green eyes met Tommy's dark blue ones and smiled burying her head into his neck. After the death of her twin, Sophia had buried herself in school getting a degree in business and now five years later she was getting ready to open a club in the Glades at her dad's old factory. The construction work hadn't started yet but that's mostly because she was waiting a little while wanting to have freedom from work. Like her twin brother, Sophia had turned into a delinquent as a teenager and early adult but unlike her brother she hadn't been arrested, no that had been Oliver and Tommy. After her brother's death Sophia got into school and studied her ass off so that she could get a bachelor's degree in business. A year ago after she had graduated she had come back to Starling and was reminded of her brother once again. Sophia had ran into Tommy one day and it just went on from there. At first they just met up at the Belly Burger and talked about her brother. That soon turned into him showing up at her apartment drunk so they could talk about him until finally it turned into sex.

"Remember the first time we kissed?" Tommy asked.

"I remember I got pissed because I thought you were just using me to have something to remind you of my brother," Sophia said with a smile.

"Yeah which then pissed me off. After that you came to me and told me that we would just be friends with benefits and nothing more," Tommy said remembering he had been upset by that because he liked and respected Sophia.

"I was afraid because I had lost my father and brother already and you were this big flirt and playboy," Sophia said wincing slightly at how cold she had been.

"I still don't know what changed your mind and got you to make this an actual relationship," Tommy admitted running a hand through her blonde hair.

"It was actually Thea. It was one of our arguments about her acting out when she yelled at me saying that I couldn't save everyone like I had saved you. I asked her what the hell she was talking about and come to find out that once we started sleeping together you stopped sleeping around. You still went out and flirted but you never took a girl home," Sophia said picking her head up to look at him.

"I figured it was time to stop being a playboy and I did always think you were pretty amazing," Tommy said a smirk gracing his face.

"Tommy Merlyn I think I might just be falling in love with you," Sophia admitted with a smile, "And thank you for understanding my need to believe my brother is still out there somewhere."

Tommy didn't say anything back to that but he did pull her closer until they were finally kissing. Sophia tangled her hand in his dark hair feeling bad because Tommy thought he knew everything about her but the truth was that he didn't. He didn't know that her years in England going to Oxford she had also been there for something else entirely, something she wasn't too sure Tommy would actually approve of. Besides it didn't matter now because she's free and now she can work on owning her own nightclub and being in a relationship. Her phone kept buzzing on the table and she groaned pulling away from Tommy disappointed but saw that it was her mother.

"What is it now Mom? Let me guess Thea's in trouble," Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"Sophia," her mother cried.

"Mom what is it? What's wrong?" Sophia said tensing immediately concerned.

"It's Oliver. They found him Sophia. Your brother is alive," her mother said.

Sophia felt like she couldn't breath and her phone dropped out of her hand. She felt Tommy wrap his arms around her in concern but she couldn't speak too shocked. She felt like for the first time in five years her heart was on the way to being whole. She put a hand to her mouth as she cried tears of happiness. Sophia was getting her twin brother back but little did she know that she wasn't the only one with a secret that would change everything completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **A few things for my readers. There will be smut and sexy times between Tommy and my OC but this chapter is to focus mainly on Oliver coming back and Sophia dealing with that. Either chapter 3 or 4 will have sexy times as well as Oliver finding out about them. Last I have decided that instead of Felicity and Oliver it would be an Oliver and Sara pairing. Don't get me wrong I love me some Olicity but I also like the Oliver/Sara pairing and sometimes I feel like it isn't explored enough. This pairing though will not happen until much later and there will still be some badass Felicity. Also spoiler alert in case you didn't get a hint in the last chapter, Sophia will have some dark secrets.

Sophia - Dianna Agron

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Sophia walked through the halls of the hospital with her mother gripping her hand tightly like it was a lifeline. She might not have always agreed with everything her mother did but she loved her all the same and knew that the loss of Oliver had affected her greatly. Walter had been the only one to get through to her which upset Sophia slightly but at the same time she hadn't been around that much. Two years after her twin brother supposedly died she had dropped off the planet so to speak, she left so that she could do what needed to be done and Tommy had been her only support. Sophia came to a stop outside her twin's room and didn't even hear the doctor talking instead focused on Oliver. She saw the multitude of scars and knew he had been through hell, that he hadn't been alone on the island and she knew that this was a different Oliver but for her all that mattered was that her brother was home now and he was alive.

"Oliver," Sophia said quietly stepping into the room while her mother talked to the doctor.

"Soph," Oliver said turning to face his twin and wanted to cry at how grown up she looked, she was beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around his twin sister and he never wanted to let go of her. Sophia had been the one to get him through those five years of torture and having her wrap him in a tight hug made him feel safe. Oliver figured that it was a twin thing because even before the island, growing up, Sophia had been the one person he felt safest with, the one he could go to for anything and the one to love him no matter what with no expectations. Oliver saw his mother come into the room with tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around them both but it didn't make him feel safe like Sophia did. He loved his mother but Sophia was his rock, his twin and he knew that she was going to end up hating him for what he had to do so that he could keep his promise to their father. Oliver just hoped that she didn't get caught in the crossfire because he wouldn't be able to deal with that. Little did he know that Sophia had a few dark secrets of her own.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia held onto her brother's hand as they were driven back to the mansion and could tell that despite everything he said her twin brother was dealing with some post traumatic stress. She had a feeling that he wouldn't say anything about it and just hoped that Oliver would trust her but also had a feeling it would take time. Sophia hoped that he didn't go to see Laurel because that bitch to this day still wished for Oliver to suffer. She didn't get it in all honesty because while it was true that her twin cheated on Laurel with Sara it takes two to tango and all that crap so she should also place some of the blame on Sara. It wasn't that Sophia hated Sara in fact she liked the girl better than she had liked Laurel and knew from the younger Lance that the older one had done some twisted things to make sure Sara and Oliver never met or got together but she wasn't going to get into that. They pulled up to the mansion and Oliver pulled her out of the car still holding onto her hand like a lifeline.

"I've got this," her twin said suddenly pulling away from her and going to get an old looking trunk.

"Of course sir," the driver said.

Sophia again was suspicious but pushed it away when Oliver came back over to stand beside her like she was what he needed and a part of her hoped that this was true because she sure as hell needed her brother. They weren't holding hands anymore or touching but they were close enough so the twins could feel the other's presence and be comforted by it. Sophia figured that there wasn't much comfort for her brother in the last five years and she knew that it was hell just like she knew he wasn't alone like he had originally claimed but she wasn't going to push him like she had a feeling Thea and her mother would.

"Oliver good to see you," Walter said coming up and Sophia glared at her mother when she saw her twin brother's confused expression and the way that he immediately grabbed her hand with his free one.

"He worked with dad," Sophia whispered calmly letting him hold her hand tight and saw something like understanding cross his eyes.

Sophia smiled and watched as her twin walked over to hug Raisa. Raisa had been an important figure in their lives and she was also the only one that the youngest twin felt like she could talk to about Oliver. She loved Thea but every time she called to talk the younger girl would hang up or be a little brat. She knew her little sister was getting into trouble but she didn't know what kind since she was so busy and Thea never wanted to see her. She hoped that it would change now that Oliver was home but knew that was just a dream and not likely to happen.

"Oliver," Thea's voice said and Sophia stepped around to watch as the youngest Queen threw herself at Oliver claiming that she knew he had been alive and Sophia was tempted to call bullshit because there were many of times that Thea had yelled at her for not giving up on Oliver but she also knew her twin needed some peace right now so she didn't say anything.

"Speedy," Oliver said and when Sophia heard the happiness in his voice she knew that she had made the right decision.

"Worst nickname ever," Thea said pulling away and then coming over to her, "Hey Sophia."

Sophia despite hating the way her little sister was acting loved the girl and so she pulled her into a hug hoping that she found the right path soon. Thea accidently brushed a spot on her back and Sophia had to tense for a minute as she remembered what happened, what she had to do to accomplish her task and she pulled away smiling at her little sister. Oliver came over to her once again the two twins drawn to each other after being separated for so long and she never wanted to let him go again. Sophia heard about Tommy coming over for dinner and she held back a sigh knowing that very soon Oliver would have to find out about them and she just hoped that her twin brother didn't take it negatively because if he did, Sophia didn't know what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I lied. The smut happens in this chapter at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Sophia saw her brother and the man she loved hug as they were reunited after years away from each other. She shared a look with Tommy and both knew that soon they would have to tell him mostly because everybody else knew but she didn't want to hurt her twin brother. They were called for dinner and so she sat down next to her twin, across from Tommy, and beside her little sister. Sophia took Oliver's hand in hers as Tommy went on about the things he missed and while her brother seemed to be listening it also seemed like he was examining the situation with Walter and Mom.

"What else did you miss?" Tommy asked before continuing, "The Super Bowl winners. Let's see there was the Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, and Giants again. There's a black president, that's new and Lost. They were all dead."

"What was it like on the island?" Thea asked wanting to push and Sophia really wanted to smack her little sister.

"Cold," Oliver said simply and she could see that Thea wanted to push even more and man did Sophia want to smack her sister.

"Tomorrow you and me and the city," Tommy suggested.

"I would join but I have to try and finish the club," Sophia said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah Ollie," Thea said with a smirk and Sophia rolled her eyes because she would not be getting into the club, "Sophia here left for college, came back and is now using Dad's old warehouse place to open a club in the Glades."

"Yes Thea I am and you will not be getting in," Sophia stated with a glare.

"That's great," Oliver said though there was a look in his eyes, "Maybe sometime this week I can come by and see it."

"Sure though probably not tomorrow because I have a feeling Tommy here is going to get you into some trouble," Sophia stated with a laugh pointing at her lover.

"This is a great idea," Moira said holding Walter's hand.

"Thanks and I thought after I could stop by the office," Oliver suggested.

Sophia could see the look on her mother and Walter's face and nearly groaned. She knew that this would turn out bad and as soon as Oliver spoke Russian not only did it turn bad but she realized that her brother was not only changed he was not telling them the whole story about the island. Sophia couldn't really talk considering her time away wasn't just spent on school but on another activity she knew her family would not support at all. She knew that getting use to the new Oliver was going to take time but she had a feeling Thea and her mother were not going to be that patient about it and it would not end well for them.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia had just closed the door of her apartment when she heard a knock and sighed going to open it only to smile when she saw it was Tommy. He pushed his way in and she closed the door behind him though she raised an eyebrow when she saw the look on his face, like he wanted to talk to her about something important.

"Look I just want you to know that no matter what Oliver and I get into I love you and I will not cheat," Tommy swore.

"Oh really," Sophia teased walking closer so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and leaning into him though he could see that she was teasing him.

"If you really don't believe me then I might just have to show you," Tommy said with a smirk.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him tightly and the other hand tangled in her hair pulling her to him as he kissed her with everything he had. Sophia moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she moved her hands to remove his jacket never breaking away. When the jacket was finally gone she went to removed his shirt only for Tommy to stop her by unzipping the dress she had worn to dinner and lifting her into his arms. Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist hating the amount of clothes he was wearing but that could be fixed in a minute. Tommy could tell she was frustrated with the fact that he was still clothed and smirked as he lay her on the bed only to be attacked.

"Are you going to mark your territory as well?" Tommy asked as Sophia proceeded to deprive him of his clothes though she nearly pushed him off the bed and he smirked at her.

"Hurry up and take your clothes off," Sophia groaned out wanting him now.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long because soon he was encasing her and ripping off her clothes. She moaned as he kissed her neck leaving marks as he went distracting her from the fact that he had ripped her panties, her favorite pair by the way off her body. His hand reached over for the bedside drawer for a condom, made difficult by the fact that his girl was kissing him like her life depended on it. The only time she had been this desperate was the first time they had been together, both mourning the loss of Oliver. Now though Oliver was home and the two of them had the responsibility of telling him. Finally Tommy was able to get the condom on and he gripped her blonde locks in his hand, pulling her hand back as he kissed the other side of her neck and entered her in one swift move. She wrapped her legs around his waist and every time he moved, she would tighten up making him moan. Tommy moved to her earlobe and nearly smirked as she gasped because that was her spot. After that it wasn't long until she came, her nails digging into the back of his neck and he groaned because he didn't last long either.

After cleaning the bed and themselves up with a shower, Sophia lay on her side tired as Tommy's arms held her tight, spooning against her back. His head was buried in her hair and she could tell that he also was close to sleep. Both of them knew that very soon they would have to tell Oliver about them but right now they were just going to enjoy the fact he was alive and come what may.


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently Sophia is a Mary Sue. Okay don't agree with that but whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Sophia had been expecting many things when her twin and lover went off on their own but she had not been expecting to get called back home because her brother had been kidnapped. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to her brother tell about the hooded man that saved him. Over the years she had learned many of her brother's lies and his tells but it seemed more happened on the island than he had said because he was lying his ass off and she knew it but he wasn't giving away any of his tells. Unlike her little sister she was not going to push unless it became prudent. She glared when Quentin Lance started talking and man was she getting annoyed with that family. They acted like Oliver took Sara against her will on the yacht but she went willingly so just stop blaming him for it.

"You know when I said to have fun I did not mean for you to get kidnapped," Sophia said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Sophia, it's all in a days work," Tommy joked trying to lighten the mood and she really loved him because despite wanting to smack him in that second at least he wasn't trying to make Oliver feel like crap.

"You know what how about I come see the new club with you tomorrow?" Oliver asked looking at his twin. She had changed and Oliver could see it in her eyes. Though they were still the same blue-green as his they were harder and he could tell that she didn't believe some of the things he said but unlike Thea she wasn't pushing him. He was afraid he would have to tell her about his mission but he was going to wait until tomorrow to see. Little did he know that he was not the only one with training.

~Twin Sister~

_2010_

_Anger coursed through her veins as she thought of the life that had been lost on her father's yacht. She had come to Tibet through her school to complete her degree. Sophia Queen had lost herself when her father and twin brother died and despite everything she threw herself into her schooling. She needed a way to let out all her frustration and while she was taking a self defense class through the school it still didn't seem to be enough. Sophia was in the market on Barkhor Street practicing her language skills, it was something her professor wanted. Despite being a business major she also loved history and art something Oliver use to make fun of her for. Tears wanted to come out at the thought of her twin but she held them at bay because now was not the time._

"_These are beautiful," Sophia spoke and the kind woman smiled._

"_There are more at the Samye Monastery," she said, "It is very beautiful there. The monastery is the birthplace of buddhism."_

"_I will have to visit," Sophia stated with a smile._

_The Samye Monastery was beautiful to say the least and the journey there was also one of magnificence. She looked around at the rich history and the art and sighed because she wished her twin brother was here with her. Oliver was a playboy but that was only because he did not want to be in a committed relationship. Unfortunately it seemed their parents didn't care and despite the fact that he loved Laurel she was not enough for him. Now her father, brother, and Sara Lance were dead and she was left with this anger. She stepped outside for some air and wandered to explore the city. She turned a corner and stopped dead at what she saw. A woman with dark hair and calculating eyes was fighting a group of hooded men. Sophia was about to back out when she saw one of the masked men point a gun and she picked up a bottle that was laying on the ground and threw it at his head shocked when it made contact. She gasped in fear when the woman was suddenly in front of her staring at her with a strange smile. _

"_Oh you my dear are coming with me," she said her voice sweet but deadly._

Sophia jumped about a foot in the air when her twin brother appeared scaring her. She had been so lost in her memories that she had lost track of time. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a suited man, a bodyguard standing off to the side. She sent her twin brother a look and got a small laugh out of him. It seemed their mother was not okay as she made them believe and now her brother was left with a puppy trailing behind him. Despite the fact that her brother had changed and was keeping secrets she was at least relieved to know that they were still connected in that sometimes they could have silent conversations that only needed one look.

"So it seems you have a guard dog now," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"Yeah I promised Mom," Oliver said like he was actually going to listen to their mother.

"So I know it's not much and it needs a lot of work but I think I can do it," Sophia said wrapping an arm around her twin and looked up at him. She could see in his eyes the way he had changed and she could tell that he wanted to tell her something but it was like he was afraid of how she would react.

"I think it's great twin," he said softly basking in the warmth of his twin sister's embrace. He had missed so much on the island. Laurel was a tough subject and while he wasn't in love with her anymore he still missed her greatly. Sophia was the one he missed the most though because she was his other half, his twin and it felt like a part of him was missing those years that he had been in hell.

"I have a great idea," Sophia stated suddenly pulling away to turn and face her brother, "How about you and me co-own this place? I mean it would get Mom off your back and you get to spend more time with little old me."

Sophia could see his calculating gaze and it reminded her of her time in Tibet with her old friend but it was also different in that it didn't make her afraid more curious. She narrowed her eyes as if daring her twin to say something stupid but it seemed that after a minute he smiled and she knew that he was agreeing. She could tell that there was another reason, a reason he wasn't telling her but she would find out one way or another, but right now she didn't care because she was wrapping her arms around her twin's neck never wanting to let him go again. Little did she know what was coming their way.

* * *

><p><strong>I am saddened by what happened on the mid-season finale but I know that Oliver is not staying dead. I mean they would lose the show completely if that happened but I have a feeling this is going a certain way and I don't know if I like it. The thing I'm dreading is the three Laurel centric episodes because I hate that bitch. Also can anybody guess who it was that Sophia saved. I mean come on people can anybody guess. Anywho until next time my lovelies. <strong>


End file.
